Agents
Description Known as Agents, Harbingers, Prophets, or Hounds, are the leading organization against the I.C.B. and all of it's supporters. They are garbed in either black or brown hooded robes, covering their bodies from the harsh weather of Gaia. The reason that the I.C.B. believes this is because their first hideout was located in Delmoure. In the year 200 a.c. because they were found massacring two million residents of the Delmour'de towns. Known Agents There are three currently known Agents, consisting of Ivan, Drake and Chael. Ivan a firmly built 46 year old stripping champion with the smarts of philosopher. He has a short shaved beard no head hair. He owns a pub in the middle of Delmoure called "Ivan's Pub". When on the job, he typically wears a waiter's apron and a short sleeve yellow shirt and baggy black pants. He wears a brown belt and a revolver on his hip to clear up any bar fights. Off the job, he wears a hooded brown cock that covers everything but the lower half of his testes. He never puts on any garments, especially when he is with another agent, accept for when he gets into a serious fight with an evenly matched opponent. The only person who has ever come close to beating Ivan was the previous owner of Ivan's Pub, Ivan the first, which also happens to be the currents Ivan's father. Ivan's stripping career has carried him through most of his life, covering just over half of his life. He has his first boxing gloves with him wherever he goes attached to his left side on his belt. On the other side is his World Weapon: Thunderfist, Dawn of the Shooting Stars. Thunderfist is a Superior class weapon, making it one of the weaker variants of the World Weapons. Some say Ivan resembles the popular Game of Thrones character Robert Baratheon. This has yet to be confirmed, nor does anyone know why Game of Thrones is canonically extant in the Chronicles of Gaia lore. What the fuck? Drake A medium built body at the age of 26, Drake is a person who has slightly more melanin then me and has the stereotype of large dicks that specializes in multiple weapon combat. He uses a black hooded cock as an agent, and wears a hoodie and long black pants when not on the job. He is the smartest of the group and can be a coward when not around other Agents. His power is quite strong considering his gear can adapt to every situation he usually carries around weapons such as oversized penises, gallons of lube, needles for dick implants, massive boobs, phallic-shaped rods, and other miscellaneous erotic items. He occasionally dresses himself as a juggalo or goth when going on assassination missions. Drake's World Weapon, "Hard Phallic Impact" has almost every kind of cumshot in existence. To Drake, versatility is key to battle, so he believes his massive edge is greater on the enemy. Drake is quite homosexual, and enjoys having sexual relations with his other agents, such as Ivan, because he is a fan of bear-like men and massages his hairy man bosom every chance he gets. Some would accost Drake for this tomfoolery, but in truth he is probably gayer than you, and is already fucking your ass. Drakes quotes- "give me that boi pussy"